Give Peace A Chance
by Brother Grimm
Summary: What happens when jimmy and cindy find out thier is more to thier relationship than fighting and screaming R&R If youare going to fav it plz leave a review as well thanks. many thanks for the updated edit go to jediGuru thnx alot man :D


It was a warm sunny day in the relatively peaceful town of Retroville. The sun was shining bright the birds were chirping and Jimmy and Cindy were locked in an argument to end all arguments. No even really knew what they were fighting about this time, but everyone did their best to stay out of their way as Jimmy and Cindy stormed down the street toward the Candy Bar, screaming at each other.

"You know Jimmy for being so smart you really can be a moron sometimes!" Cindy shouted as she quickly followed after him down the street.

"The why the hell do you waste your time arguing with me if your always so freaking right all the time!" Jimmy snapped, turning around to face her with a very angry scowl on his face.

Cindy just stood there, with a look of pure bewilderment on her face, truly shocked and not sure what to do.

"Exactly," Jimmy scoffed as he turned around and continued towards the Candy Bar.

Cindy wasn't sure why but what he had just said struck her at her core. Was she really so snobbish that she came off as if she was always right? That was not how she felt.

"Neutron wait," she said chasing after him

Jimmy paused momentarily to speak "What do you want Cindy. I thought I was clear. I am done fighting with you ok. You're always right ok. Just leave me alone!" Jimmy yelled and then started down the street.

"Jimmy wait please!" Cindy called out a second time.

Jimmy froze in his tracks. She never used his real name before. Its always nerdtron or his last name or some other stupid taunt, but never did she use his real name. Jimmy turned around and stood there not sure what to do.

"What do you want Cindy?" Jimmy said not moving towards or away from her

"I want to apologize alright. I am sorry. I was being a jerk and you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry," Cindy said walking towards him with a very hurt look on her face. Feeling like she was about to cry.

Jimmy didn't know what to do. Yes he was still mad, but now came the element of guilt. He knew he was the reason she was about to cry, so he rushed over to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Its ok, its ok," he whispered into her ear as she began to cry into his shoulder. He held her tightly for a good minute before she realized what they were doing.

"Uh, Jimmy? You can let me go now," she said as she gave him a gentle nudge in his ribs

"Oh, sorry," Jimmy said letting go and taking a step back

"I'm sorry you had to do that. Its just, when it hit me how mean I was actually being, I mean, that was the first time I ever realized that I was hurting you when we fought" Cindy said wiping tears from her eyes and sniffling a little.

"Its alright. I mean normally it doesn't bother me, its just sometimes I wish we could get along a little more you know?" jimmy said shrugging.

"Yeah, I definitely know the feeling," Cindy said as they continued to walk toward the Candy Bar.

They walked the last block and arrived at the candy bar together in a much more peaceful state than when they had set off.

"Two Purple Flurp's," Jimmy said handing Sam five dollars.

"Coming right up," Sam said turning around to the soda pump and filling two tall glasses with the purple soda.

"So, why do you think we fight so much?" Cindy asked as she took her glass off the counter and took a large sip.

"I don't know, maybe it is because were both so smart, or because we both have so much in common," Jimmy proposed taking a sip of his drink but leaving it on the counter

"Yeah, I guess that could be it. I remember when you first moved here" Cindy said

"Yeah, I was honestly really nervous about coming to Retroville, but now I'm really glad to call it home." Jimmy stated.

They sat and talked for awhile until Jimmy and Cindy had finished their third purple flurp. Then Jimmy realized he was out of money. Finally they got up and left the Candy Bar shocked to see how late it was.

"Wow! How long were we in there?" Cindy asked looking up at the sky, noticing that it had turned a purple and pink hue and was slowly fading into black.

"Um…about three hours." Jimmy said looking at his watch.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know. What time do you have to be home?" Jimmy asked back.

"By eleven" Cindy answered.

"Well, why don't we just go for a walk? You know, go where ever the wind takes us." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds like fun," Cindy said as her and Jimmy walked down the street. Opposite of the one they came on and away from the Candy Bar.

They walked all over downtown Retroville and they had a blast doing it. They walked down random streets and alley ways just kind of exploring and chatting. And for once did not fight the entire time.

"You know Jimmy, I had more fun tonight that I think you and I have ever had together." Cindy said looking at Jimmy blushing.

"Yeah me to, its really nice when we can just hang out without being up in arms the entire time," Jimmy said sitting down on a bench they had stopped by.

"So, I think this could be a new chapter in our friendship. What do you think?" Cindy asked holding out her hand to help him up off the bench. Motioning for them to get going.

"Yeah, I would like that," Jimmy said taking her hand and standing up.

They walked all the way back to Cindy's house hand in hand and he even walked her to the door.

"So um…good night," Jimmy said sort of nervous, but not really sure why.

"So, is their anything you want to say before I go in for the night?" Cindy asked hinting at the fact that she knew that there was something else Jimmy wanted to say.

"Um uh, I mean, uhh….." Jimmy stuttered and finally just resolved to lean in and kiss her.

At first Cindy was hesitant but slowly she began to enjoy it and pulled him in closer to her and made the kiss more intense.

"Good night Jimmy," Cindy said with a very happy tone to her voice after they finally broke their embrace.

"Um yeah, good night Cindy" Jimmy said as he watched her walk inside and close the door.


End file.
